With the rapid development of the Internet, innovative computing modes have been adopted in cloud computing to enable users to benefit from almost infinite computing capabilities and the availability of various information services at any time. Cloud computing integrates virtualization technology. The scalability and flexibility of virtualization technology helps to increase the resource utilization rates and reduce the costs. For example, for a physical machine having 32 cores, 30 virtual machines can be allocated. In situations where each virtual machine needs 4 cores, theoretically the physical machine would need to have 120 cores to create 30 virtual machines, but in fact the physical machine has only 32 cores. In practical applications, not all services can be in a full-load state at the same time. To reduce costs and increase the resource utilization rates, cores in a low-load state can be shared in cloud computing to achieve the objectives of creating 30 virtual machines on one physical machine.
With the above virtualization method, a large amount of data may share one virtual machine, which may lead to an excessively high load on that virtual machine. For example, in Taobao™ applications, a flagship store can have significantly more commodities than an ordinary store, and a higher search popularity as well. When the above virtualization method is used, commodity data of multiple flagship stores may be deployed onto one virtual machine. When a large number of buyers conduct searches based on merchants/stores, the virtual machine where multiple flagship stores are deployed bears a heavy load.